Fight For Your Rights
by SakuraRomance
Summary: In Eclipse, Edward kidnapped Bella, and she FORGAVE him. In this fanfiction, she doesn't so easily.
1. Chapter 1

Fight For Your Rights

A Twilight FanFiction

Pairings- Mostly Canon

Slightly OOC

Disclaimer- Sadly, I do not own twilight, although I do own a copy of the short second life of Bree Tanner.

I woke up to the sun glaring in my eyes, a rare occurrence for the small, sunless, rainy town of Forks, WA. Then, I noticed something cold and hard around my waist. Then I realised, those arms were Edward, and I wasn't on the couch. I was in that un-necessary monstrosity of a bed. I turned around, and all I wanted to do was to hold him and tell him how much I missed him. Then I remembered my fury from last night. I jumped up and out of the bed, and glared at Edward Dumb-Ass Cullen like my life depended on it. If looks could kill.

" Now Bella, I know what you're thinking,"

I cut him off.

" No, don't you frikken dare tell me you know what I'm thinking dumb-ass! What you did is completely un-describingly stupid! Did you even think about how this would turn out? You took my rights away from me just because you are too jealous and selfish to allow me within arms reach of another person, let alone my best friend! And you got my other best friend involved as well, with a Porsche never mind! And it's for next time, at this rate, there will not be a next time!"

At this point, I Stalked out of the room, Alice handed me her keys and a fresh pair of clothes. Although she was in agreement that the werewolves were volatile, she did not agree that they were completely dangerous, especially to me. She was someone who I could count on. She also knew Jake's little secret, and knew there were no chances of us being together.

I stomped down the stairs, and drove Alice's new Porsche down the drive. And carried on. I was too angry and shocked to cry. I sped towards the reservation. As I reached the border, I saw Jake with his soulmate, Trent. Jake's secret was, that he was gay. And happy. That was the reason why Edward did not need to worry about me getting with Jake. And Trent was so nice, him and Jake deserved each other. In fact, I introduced them. That was why Jake thought he loved me, it was fate bringing us together, so Jake would find his soulmate, and I would get my best friend in the universe. It was a win-win situation. The only problem was that Trent is a vampire-human hybrid. But the pack get on with him well, and the treaty only applied to the Cullens, so Trent was allowed on the reservation. I got out of the car, and walked in silence with Trent on my left, and Jacob on my right. They knew that I needed space to breathe right now.

Finally, Jacob decided to break the silence." So, uh, Bells, what went down?"

" Edward frikken Cullen and his big-ass head!"

" What did he do this time?"

" Not much, only gave Alice a Porsche to kidnap me for a weekend when he went hunting, only so I couldn't see you! I mean, yeah Alice does understand that the pack are not dangerous, and that you're gay, so there is no chance of us hooking up, so she let me escape with you, but Edward is too pig-headed to notice. I mean no offence by this, but you are camp as Christmas, it is a bit hard not to tell. And for the 'Dangerous Wolf-Pack' thing, I was around the pack regularly for about six months. So he just needs to get his head out of his ass."

" Let me guess, you need to vent."

" Yup."

" well, I could mention shopping, but I know you would cut off my balls with a blunt spoon, so how about bikes?"

" You speak my language."

A/N Hope you liked the first chapter. I don't really like putting too much detail in Chapter one, So it doesn't tell you much about the story. Just means more surprises later lol!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own the twilight saga, it is the sole property of Stephanie Meyer.**

After we got back to Jakes garage after nearly running the bikes off a cliff, Trent handed me a bag.

" open it!"

I complied. Inside the bag was a blind fold.

" Which of your games are you playing now Trent?"

" just put it on and give me your hand."

Again, I complied. I allowed Trent to lead me to my destination.

" ready for the great unveiling Bells? Bit tough if you aren't, but it's polite to ask and all that crap..."

" ready?" Jake questioned.

" As I'll ever be. Just get it over with, you know how much I hate surprises."

The light was too bright for my eyes. As the adjusted, I noticed four figures in front of me. My eyes suddenly came into focus. I could not believe my eyes. There standing in front of me, was my former band mates, from Phoenix.

I blacked out

**A/N I AM SO FRIKKEN SORRY THAT IT WAS SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER! I know I haven't updated in a while, so this is just to keep you readers going. It is summer hols in a week, so I promise to write everyday, and update as much as humanely possible. I LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight, it is the sole property of Stephanie Meyer.**

**The song Frozen belongs to Within Temptation**

**The song Love/Hate Heartbreak belongs to Halestorm.**

**Hope you enjoy this longer chapter.**

I woke in a haze. A milky field of white clouded my vision, and a strangely familiar voice made me break the surface.

"Bella, Bella, Bells, Bellsy, Are you awake yet."

My memories resurfaced.

"Oh my god Jake!"

I yelled as I hugged him with all my might. Not that it would hurt him or anything, you know with the wolf thing goin' on and all that. But he decided to be the abominable prick he is, he played along.

"Can't breathe you idiot!"

"Screw you!"

I retorted.

Then I remembered. My band.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you guys are here!"

Bobby, our drummer replied "To see you, you flat footed platypus!"

Back in phoenix, I was part of a band called Curator Angelus. Bobby was the drummer, Drake was our bassist no.1, John was our bassist no.2, Jude, Johns twin brother, was our lead guitarist, and I was vocals. Sometimes, Jude and I would do a duet, but that wasn't too often. And occasionally, I would do piano if it was needed. We broke up when I left Phoenix, and now they were back.

"What is the real reason you are here?"

"We transferred to see you, and start the band again. We missed you, and besides, we couldn't find a good enough replacement, none of them could carry off your vocals. You're one of a kind, we can't loose you. So when Jake contacted us, we jumped at the chance. Got any nachos?"

"Wait, you came back for me?"

"Yuppy yoo Bells."

"Wow, so, wanna practice in my garage. We have good acoustics. And I brought old mike."

Old mike was our lucky mike stand. We had all signed it with a blue sparkly switchblade.

"Sure!"

They jumped into my truck outside.

"Jake, Trent, do you want to come with?"

"No, we'll let you have some time. We have more, fun activities planned." Trent suggested, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Gross, I'm going to leave before I see or hear anything I am not going like. Bye"

They waved us off.

**(In Bellas garage.)**

"So, should we practice Frozen and Love/Hate Heartbreak?"

They nodded.

Drake started the intro.

**Frozen By Within Temptation.**

**I can't feel my senses  
I just feel the cold  
All colors seem to fade away  
I can't reach my soul**

I would stop running  
If I knew there was a chance  
It tears me apart to sacrifice it all  
But I'm forced to let go

Tell me I'm frozen  
But what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons  
I did it for you

When lies turn into truth  
I sacrifice for you  
You say that I am frozen  
But what can I do?

I can feel your sorrow  
(I sacrifice)  
You won't forgive me

But I know you'll be alright

It tears me apart that you will never know  
But I have to let go

Tell me I'm frozen  
But what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons  
I did it for you

When lies turn into truth  
I sacrifice for you  
You say that I am frozen  
But what can I do?

Everything will slip away  
Shattered pieces will remain  
When memories fade into emptiness  
Only time will tell its tale  
If it all has been in vain

I can't feel my senses  
I just feel the cold

Frozen  
But what can I do?  
Frozen

Tell me I'm frozen  
But what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons  
I did it for you

When lies turn into truth  
I sacrifice for you  
You say that I am frozen

Frozen

I finished off the piano.

"That was good, now le-"

I was cut off by a frantic banging on the garage door. I opened it to find a freaking Edward Cullen.

"What the hell are-"

I was cut off again by a pair of iron hard arms encasing me in a cold and loving embrace.

"Don't ever do that to me again Bella, I can't lose you."

"Edward, leave. You're still in the doghouse, and you ain't getting out until I say so."

Getting my band back had increased my confidence. Then, I slammed the door in his face.

"So shall we do Love/Hate Heartbreak now?"

They stared at me dumbfounded for a moment, then got into position.

**Love/Hate Heartbreak by Halestorm**

**Why did I waste my time?  
Two steps I don't rewind.  
A feeling I can't define.  
I give back to you.  
Give it all away take it all away Give it all away take it all away.  
I see my demise.  
From behind your eyes.  
I can't pass you by.  
I put back to you.  
Give it all away take it all away Give it all away take it all away Give it all away take it all away Give it all away take it all away.**

Between love between hate.  
Shake the silence before its too late.  
And it haunts you.  
And it haunts you.  
It's a love hate heartbreak.

This could be suicide.  
A kiss with these red knives.  
Why am I driving by?  
I give back to you.  
Give it all away take it all away Give it all away take it all away.  
Try on one for size.  
I thought boys don't cry.  
Your my perfect lie.  
Back to you.  
Give it all away take it all away Give it all away take it all away Give it all away take it all away Give it all away take it all away.

Between love between hate.  
Shake the silence before it's too late.  
And it haunts you.  
And it haunts you.  
It's a love hate heartbreak.

Between love between hate.  
Shake the silence before it's too late.  
And it haunts you.  
And it haunts you.  
It's a love hate heartbreak.

*instrumental*

Between love between hate.  
Shake the silence before it's too late.  
And it haunts you.  
And it haunts you.  
It's a love hate heartbreak.

Between love between hate.  
Shake the silence before it's too late.  
And it haunts you.  
And it haunts you.  
It's a love hate heartbreak.  
Give it all away take it all away Give it all away take it all away.

"Good, should we meet up tomorrow?"

"Sure we will Dizzy Izzy!" John teased.

"Don't you dare call me that John Filange Malestro!"

And I slapped him.

"Same time tomorrow?" Jude asked

"Sure, and I'll throw in a few nachos for yah!"

**A/N longer this time round, I will update more often! Promise!**

**Please review and I will send you virtual cullens!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In Bella's room after practice.

I cannot believe it. My band is back, I stood up to Edward, and it feels damn good. Thinking back, I realise that Edward was controlling. I know he just cares and wants to keep me safe, but he is over the top a hell of a lot of the time. I feel constrained and restricted. Trapped, like an animal at the zoo.

Crappy analogy, but it is how I feel.

I closed my window and locked it. No way in hell he was getting into my room tonight. Damn stalker. I headed down to the kitchen to start dinner. Courgette and tofu. Recently, Charlie and I have been discussing whether to eat meat or not. We went for not, so we are now Forks' newest vegetarians. Oh the irony!

I heard a knock at the door. Weird, Charlie had a key.

I headed towards the door and opened it. There stood Alice.

"Bella, do you know how Edward felt when you went to La Push?"

"Yes, he made it quite clear. You pissed?"

"No, fucking happy. He deserves all the shit he gets for caging you. And I was going to let you go to La Push today, but Edward got back early. So don't be pissed at me?"

"No frikken way Alice, you are my bestest, most awesomest friend ever!"

"Bestest and awesomest are not words!"

I laughed and led her in.

"You staying for dinner?"

"You on drugs?"

I flipped her the bird. Alice had always been so cool about the Jacob thing.

"A little bird told me that you are in a band?"

"Yeah, we have our first gig in two days. I'm frikken psyched!"

"Can I do your outfit?"

"No, I already have my outfit. Want to see?"

Alice nodded enthusiastically.

I headed up to my room and got my outfit out of the closet. It was a slate mid-thigh black strapless puffball with black filigree brocade. Netting was under the skirt for volume, and there was a little onyx gem at the point of the sweetheart neckline. The outfit was completed by killer black platform heels, a black rose chocker and a clip which was a skeleton hand with a black satin bow. My makeup was blood red lipstick, ivory skin (not so hard to do) and smoky eyes.

I came down the stairs.

"Oh my god Bella you look hot!"

"Thank you Alice!"

"BELLA!"

A rough shout came from the doorway. Oh crap, it was Charlie.

"Uhhh, dad, uh hi..."

"What in god's name are you wearing!"

"My outfit for the gig..."

Charlie had never been supportive of the way I dress.

"You are not leaving this house like that."

"Yes dad, I'll get rid of it."

Psyche. Like hell I was getting rid of this dress. It was too gorgeous!

I went upstairs and Alice followed.

"Are you really getting rid of the dress?"

"Hell no Ali, I love it too much."

I got changed after that, Alice left, and I entered a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 authors note must read

Authors note

Sorry if you all thought this was a chapter, but it is not, obviously. I have decided not to continue with this story, I just don't have the heart to finish it. So I am putting this story up for adoption.

PM me if you wish to adopt.

I am sorry, faithful readers.

Tortured-forgotten-soul

x


End file.
